Love Will Turn You Around
by robertwnielsen
Summary: Hawke hears a song on the radio, and something in the lyrics prompts him to rethink several things about his life – particularly where they concern his feelings about a redheaded ex-cop from Texas.
1. Chapter 1

_Love Will Turn You Around_

_A/N – _This story, which will have no impact on my "What Now" and "Musings" stories, came to me on Christmas morning while I was waiting for readers at my job with the Iowa Radio Reading Information Service (or IRIS) – I got the Kenny Rogers song "_Love Will Turn you Around" _in my head, and...well, you'll see. Hope you enjoy it. – robertwnielsen

_A/N #2 – _For timeline purposes, this story will take place some time after the events of the S3 episode "Desperate Monday," give or take a couple of days.

_Summary – _Hawke hears a song on the radio, and something in the lyrics prompts him to rethink several things about his life – particularly where they concern his feelings about a redheaded ex-cop from Texas.

"Morning, Dom!" Stringfellow Hawke shouted to his old friend Dominic Santini as he entered the hangar at Santini Air, the air service Dom ran where String worked part-time, along with their friend Caitlin O'Shannessy, who was curiously absent at the moment. "Where's Cait?"

"Oh...she's in the office, on the phone. She wouldn't tell me who she was calling, or why. Just kicked me out of the office about five minutes ago," Dom mused as he wiped some dust off of one of the Jet Rangers there in the hangar. "If you don't mind my saying so, buddy...Cait's been acting a little...strange today."

"Strange? How so?" Hawke had always considered Caitlin to be a little flighty, but not too strange. He figured it was just her nature – so upbeat as to almost be...perky, a word Hawke never thought he'd use to describe anybody. _But, it certainly fits her, _Hawke mused to himself. _The only time I think I've ever seen her not smiling is if she got mad at me about something...or she was scared about something._ Just then, the office door opened and Cait sauntered out, her familiar million-dollar smile plastered all over her face.

"Hey, Dom...Morning, String," she grinned, a strange gleam in her eyes. Hawke couldn't help but notice that Caitlin directed a special smile at him. "Hey, Dom...I've gotta run into town for a couple things – shouldn't take me more than a few minutes...is that okay?"

"Sure, Cait. We're not real busy at the moment...go and do whatever you need to do," Dom said with a smile. She waved good-bye, then jumped into one of the red, white and blue-painted jeeps with _Santini Air_ painted on the side, and roared off.

"How about giving me a hand with this mount, String?" Dom asked, and switched on a radio laying on the desk as he did so. A song had just finished, a country song that String didn't recognize, but then the DJ came on with a dedication. _"This goes out as a special dedication to one person...a guy named Stringfellow Hawke," _the DJ said, and Dom turned a quizzical look at his young friend, who shrugged his shoulders in confusion. _"Mr. Hawke, whoever you are, all the person that requested this song told me to say was this—you better listen to the lyrics," _the DJ concluded, then announced, _"Here's Kenny Rogers' "Love Will Turn you Around." _As the song's instrumental intro began playing, Dom struggled to hide a smile, and glanced out of the corner of his eye at Hawke, as the first verse began.

_You can run, you can hide_

_never let it inside,_

_keep living your life in the dark._

_But sooner or later, that gentle persuader _

_is gonna catch up with your heart._

_Make you a dreamer, believer, _

_believing in love. _

String glanced over at Dom, who was shaking his head and smiling. _Now I know why she kicked me out of the office, _Dom thought to himself as he tried not to bust out laughing..._and why she took off. If I know String...he's more than a little ticked off right now_. Out loud, he said, "String, I hope you're..." Hawke's sharp glare cut Dominic off, and he realized, _Mamma Mia, I think String really **is** listening!_

Hawke figured Caitlin had to have been the one who requested the song.

_Right when a man's doing all that he planned,_

_and he thinks he's got just what he needs_

_Life will deliver a shock that will shiver him_

_driving him down to his knees_

_Make him start giving,_

_Living, Living again_

_Damn, Cait...could you **be **any more obvious? _Hawke cursed in his mind. She was obviously trying a new tactic in her seemingly never-ending efforts to get Hawke to see her as more than "just a friend." The problem was, even though Hawke knew he'd never admit it, even to Dom, and _especially _to Caitlin..._it was working._ _Of course, I wouldn't exactly call a temperamental redhead a 'gentle persuader,' _ Hawke told himself as the song continued.

_Well, it's your mind_

_that tricks you into leaving every time_

_Love will turn you around,_

_turn you around_

_Well, it's your heart_

_that talks you into staying where you are_

_Love will turn you around,_

_turn you around_

Suddenly, Hawke felt something he hadn't felt in a long time—a genuine admiration for the feisty, and, Hawke had to admit, very attractive redhead who had come into their lives a few short months ago. _Only she would have the gall to do something like that, _Hawke laughed to himself as he contemplated the lyrics he'd just heard – and he had to admit...the lyrics did have a point. So, he resigned himself to listen a little longer.

_Out of the blue, she reaches for you_

_and you tell her you don't have the time_

_So you move away fast but you know it won't last,_

'_Cause you can't get her off of your mind._

_Thoughts are burning,_

_Turning, they're turning around_

Dom went to change the station, but Hawke said, "No. Leave it, Dom," with a forcefulness that surprised them both. _Mamma Mia...maybe he really is listening, _Dom silently prayed to the patron saint of all hopeless people.

Hawke had to admit to himself – _that last verse sounds a lot like the way I've treated Cait recently,_ and he felt a large pang of guilt at what he'd done...or more accurately, what he _hadn't_ done.

_How do you know when to stay or to go?_

_and how do you know when it's real?_

_You won't need a sign to make up your mind,_

'_Cause you've got your heart at the wheel_

_You wanna start sharing,_

_Caring, caring again._

As the song went into the cycle of repeat choruses that signaled its end, Hawke stood motionless, and for the first time in a long time, completely speechless. He knew he had to do something...but what? Then, the idea hit him. "Dom...I hate to do this, but there's something I've got to do. You okay by yourself for awhile?"

"What? Oh..oh, yeah, String. I think I'll manage. Cait should be back in a few minutes anyway." He regarded his friend with a puzzled look as Hawke clambered into the second jeep and drove away.

About an hour later, Dom and Caitlin had just finished work on the mount Dom had moved earlier, when a delivery person came into the hangar. "Delivery for Miss...Caitlin O'Shannessy?" a voice announced from behind them.

"Oh, that's me," Cait replied, and turned smack into the largest bouquet of roses she'd ever seen. "My goodness...there must be a couple dozen roses here! Dom...do you know anything about this?" she asked as she signed for the flowers, and gave the delivery man a five-dollar bill for a tip.

"I don't have a clue, sweetheart," Dominic replied. "Is there a card with them?"

She quickly looked, but didn't find anything. "Nope, I can't find one. They are _so_ beautiful...I've gotta put these in some water," she sighed, and Dominic knew from her expression who _she _wanted them to be from. _Where is he, anyway? _Dom asked himself, just as he heard the second Jeep pull back in to the hangar, and saw Hawke walk towards him. "Cait not back yet?"

"Huh? Oh, heck, she got back about twenty minutes ago...and she just got the _biggest _bouquet of roses either one of us had ever seen," Dom answered. "You, ah...wouldn't happen to know anything about that...would you, String?" Dom questioned, his expression hopeful.

Just then, Caitlin came striding out of the office, and String thought he noticed a little extra bounce in her step. _Guess it worked,_ he smiled to himself, before answering Dom. "I know what you think I'm going to say, Dom...and I hate to tell you this...but maybe for the first time in your life, you're wrong." Caitlin stopped and listened to the discussion, intently focused on String.

"I hope you liked the flowers, Cait...consider them an apology for the way I've been acting lately," he said as he closed the distance between them. "And, I was wondering...would you like to come up to the cabin for dinner tonight? Just...the two of us?" He had to stifle a chuckle when Caitlin and Dom's jaws both dropped at the same instant.

"String...I would love to," Caitlin answered him, even as tears flooded her eyes. "Are...are you trying to say that...you got the message?"

Instead of answering her, Hawke took her face in his hands and kissed her, a deep, loving kiss that was, up until that moment, the last thing Caitlin had ever expected from him. Dominic merely turned his back to his two young friends, sensing they needed a moment of privacy.

As he broke the kiss, Hawke looked into Caitlin's eyes and replied, "Yeah, Caitlin. I got the message. And, I just wanted to let you know that...I love you." Hawke knew Caitlin could not speak at the moment, but he didn't need her to. He could see what she wanted to say, shining in her eyes. Finally, she whispered, "I love you too, String," just before she embraced him again. Dominic, meanwhile, turned back around to see the two people he loved most in the world locked in a warm and loving embrace, and silently lifted a prayer to the heavens, and to a certain radio DJ he knew he had to meet someday. _Thank you,_ he whispered in his heart. _Thank you for everything. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Love Will Turn You Around, Chapter 2_

A/N: I don't own these characters – either Bellisario or Universal does – I'm just letting my imagination play with them. This is the second chapter of my _Love Will Turn You Around_ story – maybe the last, maybe not, who knows. For a time frame of reference, this story would take place sometime after the events of the Season 3 episode _Desperate Monday, _give or take a few days. Again, this idea came to me on Christmas morning, when the Kenny Rogers song of the same title (_Love Will Turn You Around) _was going through my head while I waited for readers at the Iowa Radio Reading Information Service (IRIS) where I work on weekends.

_Summary – _After hearing a song on the radio, requested by Caitlin, Hawke has serious thoughts about certain parts of his life – especially those parts centered around a certain red-haired ex-cop from Texas. He finally decides to do something about it.

**Hawke's Cabin**

"Hawke...that was a wonderful meal. Why didn't you ever tell me you could cook like that?" Caitlin queried him, even as she sighed contentedly. She still couldn't believe she had really just had dinner, in Hawke's cabin...and, that she now knew that Hawke loved her. _I think that surprised me most of all,_ Cait thought to herself.

"Simple, Cait – you never asked," Hawke replied with a smile. Caitlin realized she'd never seen him smile like that before...a cockeyed grin after a snide remark, maybe. _But that smile, _she said to herself, _is probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And, as if he wasn't good-looking enough...that smile makes him look even better._ Hawke, meanwhile, was having a few realizations of his own. Before they went up to the cabin, Caitlin had gone home and changed out of her tee-shirt, overalls and sneakers into a calf-length, black velvet dress with black strappy high heels, and re-done her hair. _If he's invited me for a romantic dinner, _Caitlin had reasoned, _the least I can do is look good._ Looking at her in the chair next to his, Hawke decided right there that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. _Personally, I wouldn't have cared if she hadn't changed, _he thought to himself, _but she does look gorgeous tonight. _"Cait. Would you like to dance?" He queried, and stifled a smile at her reaction, which was similar to her expression when she realized who the roses had been from.

As Hawke stood and extended a hand to her, Caitlin whispered, "Hawke, I would love to dance with you," and allowed him to pull her from the chair, as the two of them walked to the center of the living room. Hawke had set his stereo system to play some of the most romantic music in his collection, and as he took Caitlin into his arms, and felt hers wind around his neck, Hawke inwardly cursed his stupidity. How could he have consistently pushed this beautiful woman away for so long, when it was obvious to everybody else around him that she had feelings for him beyond simple friendship? _And, I was denying my own feelings, _he admitted to himself. _I've loved her practically since the day we met...even if I was too stupid, or ignorant, to realize it. _Then, he remembered – the curse he thought he had on himself, that everyone he loved, or _might love, _would die. _But...they were accidents, weren't they? Nobody planned for that drunk idiot to be out on the lake that day...or for another fool to hit my car. Gabrielle, yes. That was deliberate...but I couldn't have stopped that if I wanted to. _

_No, I can't think about that now, _he decided, as he felt Caitlin relax against his body. _Tonight, I'm just going to concentrate on us...Me and Cait. And maybe...I'll finally bury some of those ghosts._

**Santini Air**

_Mamma Mia, _Dominic thought to himself as he finished his logs for the evening and prepared to lock the hangar up to go home. _I can't believe that idea of Cait's worked. _He recalled Hawke's expressions as the song, "Love Will Turn You Around," had played on the radio earlier that morning. _At first, I thought he looked like he wanted to kill Caitlin,_ Dom said to himself, _but by the time he told me not to change the station, I thought something was going on with him. And, when he told me, "No," I thought if I **did** change the station, that he was liable to kill **me. **I wonder...what could be going on up there? Just how far would he go? And...how far does Caitlin **want** him to go?_

**The Cabin**

As they continued to dance, Hawke knew things between he and Caitlin could never be the same again. _Especially if I acted on what I'm thinking right now, _he mused to himself. He couldn't deny the biological reaction coming from within him, and he knew Caitlin felt it as well. _I know what I want to do, _Hawke grinned to himself, _but I wouldn't do anything Cait doesn't want to do. That could be construed as taking advantage of her...or __**worse. **_Hawke knew he didn't want to contemplate what "worse" could be – after all, he had seen it.

Caitlin, meanwhile, was awash in a feeling she had never experienced before. She felt almost euphoric, dancing in Hawke's cabin, wrapped in the arms of the man she loved. _The man I've loved since the day I laid eyes on him, _she sighed happily, knowing that there were tears of happiness forming in her eyes again. _And I don't care...because I know that he loves me the same way that I love him, _she said to herself, even as she marveled at how well her body fit against his. _It feels like...like we're made for each other, _she sighed to herself. Then, she felt Hawke's response to her, and was startled by the feelings that welled up inside her. _God, I want him, _she admitted to herself. _But what I have to know is, does he want me the same way? _She thought she knew the answer, judging from certain physical sensations, _but those have been wrong before,_ she sighed in frustration, as she remembered other relationships she'd been in that she'd wanted to take to another level, but for whatever reason, her desires weren't reciprocated. _I won't take that chance tonight, _she thought to herself somberly. _Because I love String too much to assume anything. Then again...I need to know. _She decided to take a small chance, knowing what could happen if she was wrong. "Hawke?" she whispered, looking up into his eyes hesitantly. When she saw the smile he returned, she kissed him, slowly at first, then both built the intensity rapidly. She pressed her body against his, so he could feel her desires the same way she could feel his. After a few minutes, Hawke pulled back just long enough to ask, "Caitlin...are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, Hawke. This is what I want. I want _you._...and I don't want to wait, now that we know how we feel about each other. Make love to me, Hawke. _Right now_." she whispered huskily, and waited for him to make the next move. Suddenly, she felt herself swooped up in Hawke's strong embrace, and carried up the stairs toward the bedroom.

**Later...**

_Wow. That's about all I can think right now, _Caitlin gasped, her mind and body spent after the activities which had just concluded. She glanced to her right and found Hawke still idly playing with her hair, a sensation she thought she would never experience. Finally, she found her voice enough to whisper, "Hawke?"

He drowsily opened his eyes and answered, "Yeah?"

"You...you were wonderful," she whispered again, her voice a little stronger. "Why didn't you ever tell me..." She suddenly stopped herself. _I __**know **__what he's going to say,_ she thought to herself.

"Simple, Cait. You never asked," he grinned at her, that boyish grin that he knew sent her heart rate soaring. "I take it you approve?"

"Aha. I _definitely _approve, Hawke," she answered, her lips curled into the impish grin that _she_ knew Hawke couldn't resist. "I guess this changes everything, huh?" Just like that, her mood deflated.

Hawke turned to look at her, and took her face into his hands. "Caitlin. The only thing this changes, as far as I'm concerned, is now...now we know how we feel about each other. If anything...I think it makes things better. Don't you?"

"Oh yeah, Hawke. Things are definitely better." She suddenly had to giggle as a thought crossed her mind, and she asked Hawke, "What do you think Dom's going to say tomorrow?"

"Well, of course, he'll ask what went on up here...and, I feel like we should tell him the truth. After all, he's wanted to see us together practically since the day you first came to the hangar. Besides," he added, as he gently caressed her face, "we shouldn't be embarrassed about admitting our feelings." Her response, to reach for him and kiss him again, told Hawke she agreed with him.

This time, things did not progress quite as rapidly to the physical. Hawke broke the kiss after a few minutes and asked Caitlin something that had cropped up in his mind. "Cait? I have to know something. Will you regret this? I mean...moving this fast?"

She looked into his eyes, and saw a mixture of love and embarrassment, which only made her love him all the more. "Hawke. If I hadn't wanted to do this, I wouldn't have _asked you _for it. Remember, you asked me before we came up here if this was what I wanted, and I told you the truth – I wanted _you." _She grinned impishly at him again. "And, that's not going to change. So, will you stop worrying already? Please?"

As he reached for her again, Hawke smiled and said, "Since you put it that way, Cait, I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

Just before their bodies connected again, Cait giggled and firmly stated, "Nope." And as their lips met, Hawke inwardly grinned and said to himself, _That's what I figured, Cait._

**Santini Air, the next morning**

_I don't like having to open the office by myself...normally, _Dom mused to himself as he arrived at the office early. _But in this case, I'll make an exception. _He was anxious to hear what had happened with his two young friends after they left the day before, and exactly how far things had gone with them. _Aw, heck. They already know they love each other, _Dom mused, _so what am I so worried about? _Unfortunately, Dom knew the answer – he was worried that, if things got too hot and heavy too quick, that String would back off, like he had so many times before. _Of course, if he tried that, Cait would probably beat the stuffings out of him, _Dom laughed to himself, _and String would deserve every bit of it. _

About an hour later, Dom heard the sound of a helicopter. Reflexively, he craned his head to the sky and was relieved to see the brilliant red, white, and blue paint job of one of his Santini Air choppers. _That's gotta be them, _Dom said to himself excitedly. _Okay...just breathe normal. Act normal. Like you haven't spent every second since they left yesterday worrying about what they've been up to. _He tried to avert his gaze from the chopper as Hawke shut down the engines, but something kept turning his eyes back to the chopper, until finally, he heard the doors open, and Hawke and Caitlin stepped out. Dom noticed something as they walked towards him—as soon as they could, Cait and String had their arms around each other, his across her shoulders, hers around his waist. And, Dom noted gleefully, Cait walked most of the way back to the hangar with her head resting comfortably on Hawke's shoulder. But, something else caught Dom's eye. _Good Lord, _he thought to himself. _Those two are practically **glowing!**_ _Especially Cait –that grin of hers could power the entire city of Van Nuys for the next week. And String...my goodness, he looks happy. Happier than I've seen him...in a long time. What on earth happened up there?_

"'Morning, Dom!" String called out as he smiled even brighter at his friend, then glanced lovingly down at Caitlin. "Sorry we're late.."

"Ah, I hadn't watched the clock, String...not like we're all that busy around here, anyway," Dom tried to laugh his curiosity off, but knew it wasn't working. Finally, he blurted out the question that weighed so greatly on his mind. "So? What happened?"

"Well, Dom...you've got a pretty good imagination," Caitlin grinned at him. "I bet you already know what happened up there. But let me guess—you want to hear it from Hawke. Am I right?"

"You're right, sweetheart. So, _give, already, _String!" Dom pestered his friend...but the goofy grins on both their faces, combined with the aura he'd sensed when they got out of the chopper, filled in the blanks for him. "String...did you...I mean..."

"What's the matter, Dom? Cat got your tongue? Okay, I'll tell you—we slept together. And," Hawke glanced down at Caitlin, who nodded slyly in response, "I don't think last night was the last time, either...I think we're going to be spending a lot more time together, up at the cabin." _And who knows, _Hawke mused to himself, _she may just move up there permanently before long. At least...I hope she does. And, I wouldn't be surprised if we wound up planning a wedding in the not so distant future._

"Well, String, I'm glad to hear that. You two have made an old man very, very happy today," Dom nearly shouted, with a grin that threatened to split his face in half. String slid out of Caitlin's embrace just long enough to exchange a friendly hug with his mentor and best friend, before he returned his arm to its place around Caitlin's shoulders. He knew what his best friend was thinking; it would have been difficult, if not_ impossible, _for Hawke not to see it. Hawke also knew that his friend would just have to try and be patient, which was not a word usually associated with Dominic Santini. But, String knew that he and Caitlin were a long way from a trip down the aisle, and Dom would just have to wait for it. _But if I have anything to say about it...that trip down the aisle __**will happen, **_Hawke grinned to himself as he felt Caitlin's arm tighten around his waist. _Maybe...just maybe...sooner than we all imagine._


	3. Chapter 3

_Love Will Turn You Around, Chapter 3_

A/N: I don't own these characters – either Bellisario or Universal does – I'm just letting my imagination play with them. For a time frame of reference, this story would take place sometime after the events of the Season 3 episode _Desperate Monday, _give or take a few days. Again, this idea came to me on Christmas morning, when the Kenny Rogers song of the same title (_Love Will Turn You Around) _was going through my head while I waited for readers at the Iowa Radio Reading Information Service (IRIS) where I work on weekends.

A/N 2: Events in this chapter occur approximately eight months after the events of chapter 2. Also, the character of Michael's daughter Angelina is borrowed from Rachel500's wonderful "Best Laid Plans" story.

_Summary – _After hearing a song on the radio, requested by Caitlin, Hawke has serious thoughts about certain parts of his life – especially those parts centered around a certain red-haired ex-cop from Texas. He finally decides to do something about it.

**The Cabin**

_If somebody had told me, eight months ago, that Caitlin and I would be in love...and I'd be planning to do this,_ Stringfellow Hawke mused to himself, _I would have said they were crazy...well...unless Dom was the one who said it. _Hawke knew Dominic would probably have been the only one to anticipate things moving this quickly. _He knew better than anybody how little patience I have, _Hawke chuckled to himself. He winced as Michael pulled his tie straight, then said, "Thanks, Michael. I wish Saint John could have been here today."

"That's understandable, Stringfellow. But may I suggest that you not think about that? You've got a woman waiting for you that loves you very much—don't ever let her go, Hawke."

"I don't plan on it, Michael, believe me. After everything we've been through to get here...and just the fact that she stuck around long enough for me to figure out how I really felt about her...it's almost enough to make me believe there is a God out there." He chuckled as he moved towards the door of the cabin...and bumped smack into someone who was just coming in.

"Well, hello there, little brother...what's this I hear about a wedding today..." Hawke stopped dead in his tracks and glanced upward...to a face he never thought he'd see again, even though he couldn't really see through the tears that had suddenly appeared in his eyes. He furiously wiped his eyes and turned to Michael, who simply grinned and said, "Surprise."

"S-Saint John? Is...Is that you?" Hawke knew the voice...and the face was familiar, although older than he remembered. "Michael, why didn't you tell me?"

"What? And ruin the surprise? Hawke...you know me better than that," Michael smiled mischievously. "We found him three days ago—in a POW camp still operational up near Laos. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...but we had to do the standard physical and psychological debriefing, along with intelligence debriefs...I hope you're not too angry at me, Hawke," Michael said, remembering the right cross Stringfellow had given him four years ago, after Michael had told String how Gabrielle had been sent to Libya to aid in the recovery of Airwolf.

"Michael...I can't be angry at you today. Saint John...I just wish..."

"I know, String. I know. Michael told me about Dom, and I miss him too. But it's like Michael said—you've got a lady waiting for you who loves you, a lot—and she's gonna be in tears today anyway. It's not going to look good if you're both blubbering, you know," Saint John smiled as he embraced his younger brother. A few minutes later, Hawke had composed and collected himself, and Saint John asked, "Where _is_ the bride, anyway?"

"Her family came and picked her up this morning...tried to keep the tradition that the bride doesn't see the groom before the wedding, even though we were together last night," String answered. "Have you actually met Caitlin?"

"Not yet, String...I figured we could meet after the ceremony. But your friend Michael told me a little about the ups and downs of your relationship...and from what he's told me about her, she must be one heck of a woman. I don't know many who would stick around and wait for you the way she did."

"You're not kidding, Saint John," Hawke smiled at his brother. "I sometimes wonder how I got so lucky with her...even though it did take me so long to get my head straight." 

Saint John's curiosity finally got the best of him. "Okay, String. I've gotta know. _What_ changed your mind about Caitlin?"

String laughed. "Well, that's kind of a long story, Saint John," he glanced at his watch and said, "But, we've got the time, so...it actually started before Dominic died. He and I were at the hangar one morning, and Caitlin had locked herself in the office, on the phone...then a few minutes later, she came out, said hello to both of us, and then just like that, she took off. So, Dom and I went to work on a camera mount, and Dom turned on the radio...and the DJ made an announcement...or a dedication, he called it. He said, _'This goes out as a special dedication to a guy named Stringfellow Hawke. Mr. Hawke, whoever you are, all the person who requested this song told me to say was this – you'd better listen to the lyrics.'" _

"Ah...and, I can guess why Cait took off, then, am I right?" Michael grinned at Saint John's question. _I know the answer to that, _Michael said to himself. _She didn't want to be around when Hawke heard the song...because Hawke would probably want to _**kill**_ her. _

"Right, Saint John...Cait was afraid that I'd be angry when I figured out what she did," Hawke said with a grin of his own.

"What was the song, Hawke?" Michael asked, as he figured it would not be one that Hawke would normally listen to.

"It was called _Love Will Turn You Around, _by Kenny Rogers," Hawke answered. "Not exactly my type of music, but it drove the point across. So, after the song was over, I left...ordered a big bouquet of roses for Caitlin...and invited her up here for dinner that night. Then one thing led to another..." String had to smile at how quickly the past eight months had unfolded, since the night everything changed for them. Caitlin had decided to move up to the cabin about a month after that first night, and String had proposed a few weeks later. Now, today, they would finally be united as husband and wife.

"Wait a second, little brother...Caitlin's not...is she?" Saint John was hesitant to voice his concern, but he knew the question had to be asked.

"No, Saint John...Caitlin's not pregnant," String reassured his older brother. "I wanted to make sure we were married before that happened."

"Good thinking, String...I was hoping you'd see it that way. But...I assume you have..." String's older brother teased him.

"Well, Saint John...the only people I'd mention this to would be you, Michael, and Dom if he was here...but..." String replied, and his grin told his older brother all he needed to know. But, String grinned even wider and said, "Yeah, Saint John, we slept together."

Just then, Saint John noticed Stringfellow turn his head towards a sound only he could hear. A few seconds later, Michael said, "And, it looks like our next guests are arriving," as he walked with a limp over to the window to check on the new arrivals. "Uh-oh."

"Caitlin?"

"And the family. Might I suggest..." String and his brother moved toward the back entrance, knowing they wanted to keep the tradition as intact as possible until the moment Caitlin was led down the aisle, and stepped outside.

"Well, they haven't killed each other yet, that's a good sign," Michael chuckled as he closed the back door. "Maybe Caitlin's nerves have calmed down a little bit. _Which reminds me, _Stringfellow. Why aren't you nervous today?" Saint John's expression indicated that he, too, wondered how String could stand there, smiling, and seemingly without a care in the world, on the most important day of his life.

"Michael. I thought you knew me better than that," Stringfellow answered his older friend. "I know, deep down in my heart, that this is what I want...that _Caitlin_ is what I want, and who I want to spend the rest of my life with. So why should I be nervous? Answer me that, Michael." The easy grin Stringfellow wore spoke volumes about the way he felt today, and neither Michael nor Saint John could argue with Stringfellow's logic.

"I hate to admit this, String, but you have a point," Saint John said, smiling at his younger brother. "Your logic, surprisingly enough, is flawless. If you'll excuse me, String...I think I'm going to go meet the maid of honor," String nodded, so Saint John walked back to the cabin.

Michael laid a hand on String's shoulder. "I hope you don't mind, Stringfellow...but I brought someone with me who wanted to be Caitlin's flower girl. Stringfellow Hawke, meet Angelina...my daughter."

For the second time in less than an hour, Hawke found himself struck speechless. When he thought his voice would work again, he said, "Pleased to meet you, Angelina. Would you excuse your dad and me for a second?" Once Angelina had gone off to find Marella, Hawke said, _"Daughter? _Um, Michael...is there something I should know here?"

Michael gave Hawke a sheepish grin. "Well, you remember back when you, Caitlin and Dom went to break me out of East Germany? I had actually been in there once before the whole Kinskov incident, trying to get Angelina out with her aunt, Hannah...and it worked. But, it also got the KGB more than a little irritated that I had managed to slip through their fingers, so that's when Maria went on the 'white list,'...and, you know the rest."

"Yeah, I know the rest, Michael. Well, I think Angelina will do just fine. Just make sure you introduce her to Caitlin before things get started," Hawke advised his old friend.

Meanwhile, Saint John had almost reached the door of the cabin when someone stepped in front of him. "Excuse me?" A very attractive young woman stopped him just before he walked into the cabin. "You are...?"

"Saint John Hawke...brother of the groom and best man," he smiled. You must be Erin," he guessed, and offered his hand.

"Correct...Saint John. It's nice to meet you. Have you met the bride?"

"Actually, no," he replied, smiling.

"Well, please, step inside," Erin offered, and Saint John stepped through the door into the cabin, where Caitlin stood, smiling. Her smile quickly changed to a concerned expression when she heard her sister talking to someone.

"Erin, that better not be..." Caitlin turned and found a stranger standing in front of her. "Well, at least I know you're not String," she said, laughing. The question is..."

"You must be Caitlin. I'm Saint John Hawke...String's older brother." She stared at him in shock. "Yeah, that was pretty much String's expression when I saw him," he laughed, offering his hand to the woman who was about to become his sister-in-law. "I came home three days ago...and it appears I'm just in time," he said. "Well. I must say, String's taste in women has certainly improved from what I remember," Saint John said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks. I _think," _Caitlin smiled, unsure exactly how to take her almost-brother-in-law's comment. "I hope that was a compliment...because String will tell you—I know karate...and I give free samples," she grinned when she said it, but Saint John was quick to answer her.

"It was a compliment, Caitlin...take my word for it," Saint John replied, and the look in his eyes convinced her that he, like String, meant what he said.

_Guess that expression runs in the family,_ Caitlin thought to herself. _Good to know the trait does, too. _Aloud, she said, "Well, thank you, Saint John. I have to tell you—I love that brother of yours, a lot."

"Well, that's good to hear, Caitlin, because even though I've only been around him for a few minutes, I can already tell how much he loves you," Saint John replied.

"Well, folks. I hate to break this up, but it's about time to get started," Erin said, as she made sure that everyone was lined up properly to begin the procession. Once Maggie had arranged Caitlin's bridal veil, she nodded to Erin, who then glanced out to the musicians just in front of her, and nodded that everything was ready.

Soft violin music caught Stringfellow's attention, and he turned towards the cabin door, where Michael's daughter Angelina was just exiting, to spread flowers along the walkway to the dock. Then, Saint John and Erin took their turn walking across the path to the platform, Saint John moving to stand with String, and Erin moving to the other side, to await her sister.

The familiar bridal march began, and Caitlin appeared in the cabin doorway on her mother's arm. Slowly, the two of them traversed the distance to Hawke, and he could already see tears glistening in Caitlin's hazel eyes. Finally, Maggie gave Caitlin's hand to Stringfellow, and whispered, "Thank you, Stringfellow Hawke."

"Maggie...it's my pleasure," Stringfellow smiled, then he and Caitlin turned toward the judge to begin the ceremony.

"_Dearly beloved...we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shannessy. Theirs has not been an easy road, to reach this time and this place, but they are here now; and that is a sign of the deep and abiding love that resides in both of their hearts. Any person who can show due cause why these two should **not **wed...let him speak now, or forever hold his peace." _The judge went silent for a moment, during which both Hawke and Caitlin held their breath.

"_Stringfellow Hawke," _the judge began, pausing as Hawke and Caitlin both released the breaths they had been holding, _"Do you take Caitlin O'Shannessy to be your wife? To love, honor, and cherish, until death do you part?" _Hawke smiled and answered, "I do."

"_Caitlin O'Shannessy, do you take Stringfellow Hawke to be your husband? To love, honor, and cherish, until death do you part?" _Hawke saw the tears glistening in her eyes, as she stated proudly, "Yes. I do."

"_May I have the rings, please?" _Saint John handed both rings over to the judge.

_Stringfellow, take Caitlin's ring...place it on the third finger of her left hand...and repeat after me. _

_With this ring..."_

"With this ring..."

"_I thee wed."_

"I thee wed." Caitlin thought she saw a few tears form in Stringfellow's eyes as the judge turned to her. _"Caitlin, take Stringfellow's ring...place it on the third finger of his left hand...and repeat after me._

_With this ring..."_

"With this ring..."

"_I thee wed."_

"I thee wed." There was no mistaking the bright tears in her blue-green eyes, and Hawke knew right then and there—hers was the most beautiful face he'd ever seen.

"_Stringfellow, Caitlin, by the power vested in me by the great State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Stringfellow, you may kiss the bride." _Hawke didn't need any more encouragement, as he pulled Caitlin to him for their first kiss as husband and wife. _"Ladies and gentlemen...may I introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke!"_

**Later...**

"Ladies and gentlemen," Saint John began, as the conversations died down, "Ladies and gentlemen...for those of you who don't know me, my name is Saint John Hawke...I'm String's older brother. I didn't even know String was involved with anyone until three days ago...you see, I've...been out of the country." He decided not to mention the fact that what had kept him "out of the country" was his status as a POW. "I think I can honestly say that in all the time I've known him, I have _never _seen my little brother as happy as he is right now. Caitlin, I don't know what your secret is, but whatever you've done to my brother...I hope it never changes. While I don't know you that well, I can already see the positive influence you've had on String, and I just want to say...welcome to our family. Congratulations to you both," Saint John finished, and raised his glass to his newlywed brother.

As the applause from their kiss died down, Caitlin's mother stood next. "Saint John, I must say it's a pleasure to meet you, as well. I heard some about you when I first met String, and I hoped I'd get a chance to meet you someday. Stringfellow, I just want to say I am proud, and happy that you've become a part of this family, and I wish you and Caitlin all the happiness in the world, because I think you deserve it...maybe more than anybody else I know. Once again, congratulations to the both of you, and we love you, very much." As Caitlin and String turned to each other, they could read the same thought in the other's eyes—_And we love you too._

Finally, the last toasts had been made, and the reception was ready to really kick off. As Mr. and Mrs. Hawke stood in the center of a makeshift dance floor, a voice rang out over the speakers which had been hung around the back area of the cabin.

"_Ladies and gentlemen_," the voice began, and Hawke looked at Caitlin with a huge grin on his face, as he recognized the voice as the DJ who made the dedication just a few short months ago, _"for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife, may I present a song which has special meaning in both __their lives – Kenny Rogers' "Love Will Turn You Around." _As they began to dance, Hawke asked his wife, "Okay...so, who gets credit for this?"

She grinned her familiar impish grin and answered him, "I don't know," then she glanced over at two very familiar faces, "but I _think_ I have a pretty good idea. Look." Hawke followed her eyes to where Maggie and Erin were standing, and saw the grins on both their faces.

"Yeah. I think we've found our guilty parties," Hawke agreed, and when he saw his new mother-in-law and sister-in-law exchange a high five, both their suspicions were confirmed. Hawke thought to himself, _Dom must have told one of them about finding out who this guy was._ "So, Cait...was today everything you'd hoped for?"

"No, String...it was _more," _she answered him, "now, tell me the truth—did you _honestly _have no idea Michael had Saint John with him?"

"Caitlin, I swear to you...seeing Saint John at the front door nearly scared me to death. But, I can't think of anyone I would have rather had standing with me today...except maybe Dominic."

"I know, String," Caitlin sighed. "I miss him too. But, I'll bet he's watching us right now...and he knows that from now on, taking care of you is _my _job...and he didn't want to get in the way of that. By the way...there's something I want to know, String. Did Dom-"

"Yes," Stringfellow answered, knowing what Caitlin's next question would be. "About two weeks before he died, Dom found out who that DJ was, and got a chance to talk to him. Dom thanked the DJ for that song, and told him what had happened afterward. Not _all _of it, mind you...just enough to assure him that I got the point." Hawke sighed as he once again thought of his friend, the man who had raised he and Saint John since their parents passed away in a boating accident. _Well, Dom...if you're __watching...I'd imagine you like what you see, _Hawke said to himself.

"You know, he is watching," Caitlin said, as she gazed into the eyes of her husband. "And, if I know Dom, he and my dad are telling stories about us to _anybody _who'll listen," she said, and her heart told her she was right. "And, I think both of them are happy right now."

"Not as happy as we are, Caitlin...not as happy as we are," Hawke replied. "And it wouldn't surprise me at all if my parents were right there with Dom and your dad."

Just then, Erin and Saint John walked over, Saint John asking for one dance with the bride, and Erin one with the groom. As Caitlin and Saint John began to dance, String took Erin in his arms and asked, "So, was it you or Maggie that hired the DJ?"

Erin blushed a little, and answered, "Have to admit, String...it was me. But, you seemed to get a good laugh out of it," she teased her brother-in-law.

"Yeah, I did. Caitlin did too. You must have talked to Dominic about that, though, because I certainly never met the guy."

"Yeah, Dom called and told Mom and me about him a few days after they met. Listen, String...I wanted to tell you I was sorry to hear about your friend...I didn't get to know him that well, but when we were all at the hangar together, Dom seemed like a wonderful guy." Erin admitted. "Even if he didn't know how to mind his own business," she added with a smile, which Stringfellow gratefully returned.

"That he was, Erin," String replied with a smile. "That he was. And, if he _had_ minded his own business, Caitlin and I might not be here, today."

"I dunno, String. Mom and I might have come here and given you serious grief, verbally _and _physically, until you saw sense about Cait," she teased. "But it doesn't surprise me in the slightest that she had to take the bull by the horns the way she did. You know, I think that song was a good one for you—you seem to have lightened up considerably since that day we all met at the hangar," Erin grinned at him. Then, her tone grew more serious. "String...I'll bet your parents would have been real proud of you today."

Hawke had to smile when he heard that. "Well, Erin, I doubt they would have been very proud of the way I blew Cait off for so long, but today, you're probably right. Maybe my parents, your dad, and Dom are all celebrating together," he told her as he caught Saint John and Caitlin out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay, sis. Sorry, but you've monopolized the best-looking man here _long enough," _Caitlin announced to her sister.

"Oh, phooey." Erin said with a smile.

"Would you settle for the brother of the best looking man here?" Saint John asked, with a smile of his own.

"Hmm...maybe," Erin said with a grin, as she took Saint John's hand.

"So, String...what were you and my sister talking about?" Caitlin asked as they began to dance again.

"Well, I got her to admit that she was the one who hired the DJ...and she confessed that Dom told her about their meeting a few days after he met the guy," he answered with a grin.

"Well, I'm glad there are no hard feelings or anything," Caitlin answered him with that million-dollar smile of hers. _The smile that melts my heart, every time I see it, _Hawke had to admit to himself.

"Wait a second," Hawke said as he glanced at his brother and sister-in-law, still dancing. "I thought Erin was married?"

"Yeah, technically, she is...but it's gone downhill fast," Cait said ruefully. "Mom told me yesterday," and Hawke noticed she had to bite her lip before she continued, "String...they had an argument over some stupid little thing...and he...he hit her. And it wasn't the first time he did it, either...Erin gave him what for once, but then the next time it was worse. It turned out he'd done it several times in the last few weeks. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore, and she went home_. _One good thing, the divorce isn't being contested...the jerk wised up and admitted he was wrong, and even started anger management classes, but Erin doesn't want anything to do with him, and I don't blame her. So, the divorce should be final within a day or so. String," she began, as she looked up into his eyes with a concerned look on her face, "promise me that's not going to happen to us."

"Caitlin, I promise you—I will never..._ever..._put my hands on you...at least, not that way," Hawke stated emphatically.

"And, I promise you the same, String. I would rather die myself than ever hurt you like that," Caitlin answered him.

"I know, Cait. I know." Hawke couldn't help but feel concern over this revelation about his new sister-in-law. _How any man can put his hands on the woman he married in an angry or hurtful manner...it just makes me want to..._

"Don't even think about it, Hawke," Caitlin stated firmly.

"Think about what, sweetheart?" Hawke asked, as an innocent look pervaded his face.

"Don't give me that 'think about what' guff, Stringfellow Hawke...'cause I know you—you were thinking about going down to Texas to give the jerk a piece of your mind...along with a piece of your _fist, _if I'm not mistaken," and she knew by the expression on Hawke's face that she had, as usual, read him right. "But, that would only land you in jail, and it wouldn't change anything with him...so, just let it be, all right? For me? Please?" The expression on her face got through to Hawke, even if her words hadn't.

_Damn. She __**does**__ know me well. And, once again, she's right. _Hawke looked deep into Caitlin's eyes and replied, "All right. I'll leave it alone, I promise you. Besides, whatever temporary satisfaction I got out of slugging the jerk wouldn't be worth the time I'd have to spend away from you."

"That's what I hoped you'd say, String," she replied, grinning. "But...if you need something to take your mind off it..."

"Later, sweetheart. There'll be plenty of time for that _later,_" String whispered to her. "But," he added with a sly wink, "I promise I'll keep that in mind."

"M-mm...I was _really _hopin' you'd say _that,_" she answered him, with a sly grin across her face.

Finally, after everyone had given the newlyweds their final well-wishes and blessings, Hawke and Caitlin found themselves alone. Both deliriously happy, but spent, they collapsed on the couch, and String loosened his tie as he asked, "Well, so how does it feel to be Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke?"

"Oh, String...it feels wonderful. You know, I love the sound of that. I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing it," she murmured as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Well, then I'll make sure you hear it as often as you want, Mrs. Hawke," he replied, and Caitlin noticed a familiar gleam come into his eyes. _Oh, my...String...are you thinking what I __**hope**__ you're thinking?_ She didn't want to voice the question aloud, instead allowing her husband to make the next move. And, he didn't disappoint her, as he quickly rose from the couch, swooped her up in his arms, and headed straight for the bedroom, where they planned to spend the rest of the evening, before leaving for their honeymoon in Hawaii the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_Love Will Turn you Around, Chapter 4_

A/N: I don't own these characters – either Bellisario or Universal does – I'm just letting my imagination play with them. Again, this idea came to me on Christmas morning, when the Kenny Rogers song of the same title (_Love Will Turn You Around) _was going through my head while I waited for readers at the Iowa Radio Reading Information Service (IRIS) where I work on weekends. And please, read and review – that's the only way I'll get better at this.

A/N 2: Events in this chapter occur approximately a year after the events of chapter 3.

_Summary – _After hearing a song on the radio, requested by Caitlin, Hawke has serious thoughts about certain parts of his life—especially those parts centered around a certain red-haired ex-cop from Texas. He finally decides to do something about it.

"Caitlin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Stringfellow Hawke looked over at his wife, who was staring out the window of the cabin, as if she was thinking about something important.

"Sure, Hawke. What's up?" She snapped out of her reverie and joined him on the couch, sitting so she could look into his piercing blue eyes.

"Well...I was thinking. You know how I said I didn't want to get involved with you, because I was afraid that anyone I loved, or might love, would die? After this past year, I've realized I was wrong," Hawke admitted; and he knew she had been concerned about that, which was why he chose to bring it up at this particular point.

"Wrong...in what way, sweetheart?" Caitlin queried. _After all, _she chuckled to herself, _it's not too often that Stringfellow Hawke admits he's wrong about _**anything.**

"I was thinking the other day, about...Kelly, my parents, and Gabrielle...and I came to realize something—it wasn't my fault, that drunken idiot hitting the boat, or the next drunk idiot hitting my car. Some might argue about Gabrielle, but _I _didn't send her to Libya, knowing the potential consequences," Hawke stated firmly. "And, after seeing the way you've handled yourself, with everything that's gone on in our lives...well...I just think I was being too hard on us...we probably could have been married a long time ago, if I'd thought of this sooner," he admitted with a smile.

"Stringfellow Hawke...admitting that he's wrong. I _have **got**_ to write this down," Caitlin teased her husband with a smile. "Either that, or it's going into the EDCC computer the next time we're in Airwolf...or maybe," she gave him a suggestive, yet threatening look, "I'll do _both_," she added. Hawke nodded, as he knew that he deserved whatever retribution Caitlin chose to dish out. _After all, _Hawke chided himself, _I was the one who pushed her away for so long, so I wouldn't be surprised if she did both. I'd like to think I've made up for it, _he added to himself ruefully, _but somehow, I just don't think there's ever going to be enough I can do to show her how much she means to me...how much I love her._

"Hawke, it's okay. I understand," Caitlin told her husband, noticing the look in his eyes. "And for the record, you've done a wonderful job ever since we got together of making up for all the times you pushed me away...and you still do things to make up for it almost every day," she told him.

"How the heck did you...oh, forget it," Hawke stopped himself. He knew Caitlin had developed an almost uncanny ability to sense what he was thinking and feeling. And, to a certain extent, Hawke had developed a similar ability to sense his wife's emotions, if not so much her thoughts. "Sometimes, Cait, I just wish I could go back to when I first started feeling different about you, and act on those feelings, instead of burying them the way I did. Heck, we might have kids by now if I had," he smiled, then noticed a certain expression on Caitlin's face as she said, "It's funny you should say that, Hawke..." But her voice faltered, and she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Cait? Is there something you want to tell me?" In the short time they had been together as a couple, even before they got married, Hawke had never known Caitlin to keep secrets from him, but the past few days, she seemed much too withdrawn to be the same woman he fell in love with. "What's going on with you? You haven't seemed yourself at all the past few days. Are you okay?"

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure," she replied, her voice shaking. "You know how I told you that I wasn't sure if I could get pregnant?"

"Yeah, you said it was because you had been a premature baby, and you weren't sure if the steroids they gave you would affect your ability to..." Hawke stopped and stared quizzically at his wife. "Are you trying to say..."

"Yeah. We did it, Hawke. I'm gonna have your baby. _Our_ baby," she whispered, tears already glistening in her blue-green eyes, and when she looked over at Hawke, she was surprised to see his eyes glistening with tears of their own. "String? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Cait...I'm okay. I can't believe this...you're going to have my baby," he took her in his arms and embraced her, allowing both of them to share the emotions they were feeling. After a few moments, he looked his wife in the eye and asked, "How long have you known?"

"A couple of days. Remember the other day, when you took me to the doctor because I wasn't feeling well?" Hawke did recall her being sick, in fact she had nearly collapsed from nausea, and he had figured it was just the flu coming on. "Well, I told the doctor that I thought my period seemed late, so she did a pregnancy test...and it came back positive."

"How far along?"

"Five weeks. Not so far that I can't still go on Airwolf missions if I need to, or fly regular jobs for Santini Air...but that's gonna change eventually," she sighed wistfully. Hawke knew that Caitlin loved flying Airwolf as much as he did, and as much as Dom had before his death last year, a few months before they got married. "Somehow, Caitlin...we'll manage. Saint John can help me with Santini Air until you can come back...and as for the other...I suppose it's time," Hawke admitted. He'd been hesitant to reveal Airwolf to anyone, even his brother. _But, I'll need an engineer, eventually, _Hawke sighed to himself. He still had trouble believing everything that had happened since that song got played on the radio almost two years ago. _Dom's gone...Saint John's home...and Cait and I are married, and going to become parents in eight months. Life's going too well, _Hawke said to himself worriedly. _Something's going to have to go wrong, sometime._

As if she'd read his thoughts, Caitlin slipped her arms around her husband's neck and said, "Don't worry, Hawke. Everything's going to be fine. Nobody's going to take me away from you," she promised him, and sealed it with a kiss. She had loved Stringfellow Hawke almost from the day she met him the second time, when he was working on an old Stearman biplane in front of Santini Air, four years ago. Of course, they had met before, when Hawke had been locked up in the county jail back in Pope County, Texas; but Caitlin didn't count that time, as she'd been more concerned with the sheriff and his bunch of corrupt deputies. When she came to California looking for Hawke, she had the unfortunate duty that day of telling Hawke that his friend Jimmy was dead, and she knew that Hawke had some baggage that he carried because of events from his past. _He lost his parents...then Kelly...then Saint John...and finally, Gabrielle, _Caitlin recalled. _It's no wonder it took him so long to figure out how he felt about me. _She remembered the day he'd finally come to his senses, after she requested a Kenny Rogers song be played on the radio.

_Caitlin had just gotten back to the hangar after running some errands in town, and was helping Dominic work with a stubborn camera mount. A few minutes later, they had just finished work on the mount Dom had moved earlier, when a delivery person came into the hangar. "Delivery for Miss...Caitlin O'Shannessy?" a voice announced from behind them._

"_Oh, that's me," Cait replied, and turned smack into the largest bouquet of roses she'd ever seen. "My goodness...there must be a couple dozen roses here! Dom...do you know anything about this?" she asked as she signed for the flowers, and gave the delivery man a five-dollar bill for a tip._

"_I don't have a clue, sweetheart," Dominic replied. "Is there a card with them?"_

_She quickly looked, but didn't find anything. "Nope, I can't find one. They are so beautiful...I've gotta put these in some water," she sighed, and Dominic knew from her expression who she wanted them to be from. Where is he, anyway? Dom asked himself, just as he heard the second Jeep pull back in to the hangar, and saw Hawke walk towards him. "Cait not back yet?"_

"_Huh? Oh, heck, she got back about twenty minutes ago...and she just got the biggest bouquet of roses either one of us had ever seen," Dom answered. "You, ah...wouldn't happen to know anything about that...would you, String?" Dom questioned, his expression hopeful. _

_Just then, Caitlin came striding out of the office, and String thought he noticed a little extra bounce in her step. Guess it worked, he smiled to himself, before answering Dom. "I know what you think I'm going to say, Dom...and I hate to tell you this...but maybe for the first time in your life, you're wrong." Caitlin stopped and listened to the discussion, intently focused on String. _

"_I hope you liked the flowers, Cait...consider them an apology for the way I've been acting lately," he said as he closed the distance between them. "And, I was wondering...would you like to come up to the cabin for dinner tonight? Just...the two of us?"_

_And that's when it all began, _Caitlin sighed as she embraced her husband again. _I never knew that song would work as well as it did. _

"Hawke? Do you ever regret anything that happened since that day back at the hangar?"

"Why would you ask me that, Cait? No, I don't regret any of the things that happened after I heard that song...that song just opened my eyes when it came to you," he answered her honestly. "Especially the part about "_You move away fast, but you know it won't last...'cause you can't get her off of your mind." _ You'd been on my mind a lot before then, Cait...and not just as a friend."

"I'm glad to hear that, Hawke," Caitlin said with a smile. "I was so afraid you'd be angry with me when you figured out I was the one who requested the song, and what I was trying to tell you. That's why I took off, you know."

"I figured as much," Hawke said with a grin of his own. "Well, it's funny...I was angry...for about ten seconds. Dom even offered to change the station, and I told him, _'NO. Leave it, Dom.' _Probably the most forceful I'd ever talked to him. I think that's when _he _knew I was getting the message."

"Well, I thought you'd gotten my message when those flowers came at the hangar, but I still wasn't sure until you invited me up here for dinner that night," Caitlin admitted. She had been worried that Hawke would turn away again, like he had so many times in the past, but instead, she found that her little plan had worked.

"Yeah...I remember how surprised you were when I came back," Hawke replied.

"_I hope you liked the flowers, Cait...consider them an apology for the way I've been acting lately," he said as he closed the distance between them. "And, I was wondering...would you like to come up to the cabin for dinner tonight? Just...the two of us?" He had to stifle a chuckle when Caitlin and Dom's jaws both dropped at the same instant._

"_String...I would love to," Caitlin answered him, even as tears flooded her eyes. "Are...are you trying to say that...you got the message?"_

_Instead of answering her, Hawke took her face in his hands and kissed her, a deep, loving kiss that was, up until that moment, the last thing Caitlin had ever expected from him. Dominic merely turned his back to his two young friends, sensing they needed a moment of privacy._

_As he broke the kiss, Hawke looked into Caitlin's eyes and replied, "Yeah, Caitlin. I got the message. And, I just wanted to let you know that...I love you." Hawke knew Caitlin could not speak at the moment, but he didn't need her to. He could see what she wanted to say, shining in her eyes. Finally, she whispered, "I love you too, String," just before she embraced him again._

"I'll admit, it wasn't what I had expected from you," Caitlin said with a smile as she leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder. "I half expected you to be angry and tell me I had wasted a whole lot of time."

"Funny you should say that, Cait...because I thought you'd tell me I wasted a lot of money on those roses. I'm glad I thought wrong," he admitted.

"Me too, Hawke. Me too," Caitlin answered with a contented sigh. _Sometimes I still have to convince myself it's real, _Caitlin thought to herself. _I mean, after all the time I spent trying to get Hawke's attention, who would have dreamed that a _**Kenny Rogers **_song, of all things, would do the job for me? If I'd known that, _she said to herself with a silent giggle, _I would've done it a lot sooner. Would have saved us both a lot of grief. _

"So, when do you go for a sonogram?" Hawke questioned his wife. He had made a decision that he would be there for Cait, as much as he could through the pregnancy. _It's the least I can do, _he said to himself, _after everything she's done for me...and for us._

"Probably not for a few more weeks, Hawke," Caitlin answered him. "I suppose you'll want to know whether it's a boy or a girl, won't you?" The twinkle in Caitlin's eyes indicated that she already knew the answer.

"Only if you do, Caitlin," Hawke answered honestly. _Personally, I don't care what we have,_ Hawke admitted to himself, _as long as the baby's healthy._

"Are you _serious?" _Caitlin stared at Hawke with an astonished expression. "Okay. _Who the hell _are you, and _what the hell _have you done with my husband?" She couldn't believe that Hawke would just surrender like that, not after some of the battles she'd seen him fight. _In and out of Airwolf, _she added to herself. _What the hell is going on with him?_

"Cait, you know it's me," Hawke replied, and fixed his piercing blue eyes on her. "But, quite honestly, it doesn't matter to me one way or the other what we're going to have, as long as the baby is healthy. I mean, a son would be nice...but then again, I wouldn't mind a daughter to be "Daddy's little girl," especially if she looks like her mother," Hawke said with a smile, but his expression suddenly darkened. "Now that I think about it...if our daughter is half as pretty as you are, I'm gonna be in for a lot of sleepless nights 15 or 16 years from now, wondering what kind of guys she's going out with."

Now it was Caitlin's turn to fix her eyes on her husband. "Hawke. If our daughter finds a guy like you or Saint John," she told him with a smile as she caressed his cheek, "she'll be just fine."

"Well, I hope any son of ours finds a girl like you, Cait," Hawke admitted as he took his wife into his arms. "That would make his life absolutely perfect," he stated firmly, just before he kissed his wife again.

**Three weeks later...**

"Mr. Hawke? Could you come with me, please?" A nurse at Caitlin's OB-GYN clinic had poked her head out the door into the waiting room, where Hawke had been seated for the past 20 minutes while Caitlin went through her sonogram. He was led into the exam room where Caitlin was seated across from the doctor, who was staring at a photograph she'd received from the sonogram. _I've looked at this darned thing every which way I can, _she told herself, _and I'm _**still **_not convinced that what I see is _**really**___what I see. Especially knowing their history. But, pictures don't lie._

"Caitlin? Is everything okay?"

She turned her face up to her husband, and smiled. "Yeah, everything is great. Right, Doctor?" The only thing that concerned Caitlin was the fact that the doctor had not said anything for the last few minutes.

"Caitlin...Mr. Hawke, I have to say, this is a very interesting sonogram," the doctor finally said, after convincing herself that what she saw _really was_ what she saw.

"Interesting? Good interesting, or bad interesting?" Caitlin grilled. "I just want to know—is my baby healthy?"

This brought a smile to the doctor's face. "Caitlin, relax, all right? You don't smoke, or drink...now, the flying might become a problem, later...but we'll worry about that when the time comes. You're doing everything right—the babies are going to be just fine."

"Well, Hawke, you heard her... 'the babies are going to be just fine.' Now, can we go home, please?" She started through the door with Hawke trailing closely behind her, but something the doctor said made Hawke stop dead in his tracks. "Excuse me, Doctor, but...did you say _'babies?'"_

Caitlin sensed that Hawke wasn't behind her anymore, and turned back towards the door, coming up next to her husband. "Yeah. Did she say 'babies?'"

"That's what I said. Caitlin, Mr. Hawke...you're having twins. Two girls, to be specific. _Congratulations!" _Caitlin turned, and noticed her husband looked a little pale, and needed to sit down. "Here, Hawke...just sit down, right here," Caitlin put a stool under Hawke and guided him down onto it.

"Mr. Hawke, are you all right?" The doctor had seen this reaction before, but Hawke's expression worried her.

"What? Oh, yeah...yeah, I'm fine, Doctor. I just can't believe it. Caitlin...has this ever happened in your family? Because, I certainly don't think it's ever happened in _mine."_

"Well...as far as I _know, _it hasn't," Caitlin responded, "but that doesn't mean it's impossible, isn't that right, Doctor?"

"No, it's not impossible...although cases without prior family history of multiple births are somewhat rare. But here, let me show you," she held the sonogram up to the light, and String and Caitlin both gazed up at the ghostly images of their two children.

"Here, take a look. See, here's one little head...and there's the other. One sometimes hides behind the other and makes it hard to pick up, but these two were in the right place at the right time," the doctor finished with a smile.

"Unbelievable," Hawke said, as Caitlin took the photograph from the doctor and slipped it into her purse, so she could show her mom later. "Thank you, Doctor."

"You're very welcome, both of you. Caitlin, we'll see you in a few months, all right?"

"Okay, Doctor. And, thanks again." She smiled as she and Hawke walked out of the doctor's office and prepared to return home.

"Wow. Can you believe this, Hawke? We're having _twins," _Caitlin said as the two of them got into the jeep to head back to Santini Air, where they would pick up a chopper to go home.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, sweetheart," Hawke replied, smiling over at her, "but I'm happy about it." Hawke resolved again that he would do whatever he could to ensure Caitlin had as smooth a pregnancy as possible. _I don't want anything to happen to our daughters, _Hawke mused to himself as they arrived back at the hangar.

Later, as they were on their way back home, Hawke noticed something seemed to be bothering his wife. "What's wrong, Cait?"

"Oh, nothing," she answered him. "I was just thinking...before we got together, I always wondered what a four or five-year-old girl with your eyes would look like, waking us up at five o'clock on Christmas morning, to open her presents, but I never thought I'd have the chance to find out. And now..."

"And, four or five years from now, you'll get to see it...twice." Hawke finished his wife's thought. "It will be interesting, that's for sure. _If _they have my eyes, of course. They could have your eyes...not that there would be anything wrong with that, you know," Hawke grinned over at his wife.

"Oh, stop," Caitlin blushed as she answered him. "Flattery will get you..._everywhere_," she gave him her best impish grin as they approached the cabin. Once they got inside, Caitlin grabbed Hawke and kissed him, and poured every ounce of love and emotion she felt for him into it. Startled, Hawke quickly returned the kiss, his feelings building with every second that they held it. Finally they realized they needed oxygen even more than they needed each other. Slowly, they separated, and Caitlin whispered, "Hawke, I love you. I love you so much."

"And I love you, Caitlin. Always, and forever," Hawke reassured her as he drew her close again, feeling tears come to his eyes, which mingled with Caitlin's as they fell down his cheeks. "Never, ever forget that," he responded.

**Six months later...**

"_Hawke, I swear to God, if I live through this, you're never touching me **again!" **_Caitlin erupted as another contraction hit. "God...why did I think I could do this? I'm not ready to be a mother yet!"

"Sorry, Cait...these two disagree...and they want out. Okay...ready? _PUSH!"_

Caitlin's scream was unlike any Hawke had ever heard, even on the battlefields of Vietnam. Her pain was rewarded, though, when they heard the cry of their first born daughter, Sally Ann Hawke, who they had named for Dominic's daughter. A few minutes later, Sally's sister, Saoirse Marie Hawke, made her appearance in the world.

When the doctor had finished making sure both babies were all right, as well as taking care of Caitlin, the babies were brought over to their parents, Caitlin taking Sally Ann, and Stringfellow taking Saoirse Marie.

"Thank you, Caitlin...for making me the happiest man in the world..._again,_" Hawke whispered, unable to believe the tiny scrap of humanity he held.

"Thank _you, _Hawke...for making me the happiest woman in the world..._again. _And, for making me a mommy," Caitlin sighed, leaning against her husband. "Hawke...Sally's got your eyes, I think."

"I think they both do, Cait...they'll both have your face, and my eyes...interesting combination, don't you think?"

Gazing into the originals, Caitlin sighed, "I think it's the perfect combination...Daddy," she grinned at him. "Oh, and about that little...um...'comment' I made a little while ago..."

"I was _hoping _that was just the labor pains talking, Cait," Hawke told her with an easygoing grin. "I couldn't bear the thought of _never_ touching you again."

"It was, Hawke...trust me...it was," Caitlin murmured as she watched Sally Ann close her eyes. As the four of them lay together on the small hospital bed, Stringfellow Hawke felt his wife lean into his body, and he realized that he'd finally achieved his "happily ever after." Suddenly, he felt a change in the air, almost as if there was someone else in the room, and a voice that only he could hear whispered, _Congratulations, kid. _Hawke glanced toward the ceiling and, in his mind, whispered, _Thanks, Dom, _before turning his attention back to his wife and daughters, and pondering the future.


	5. Chapter 5

_Love Will Turn You Around – Epilogue_

_Disclaimer – _As always, Bellisario and/or Universal own all rights to the characters – but since they don't take the characters out to play anymore, I choose to do so. I just have to remember to put them back when I'm through with them.

_A/N: _Events depicted here will occur five years after the events in Part 4. This is the conclusion to this story arc, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. – robertwnielsen

_Summary – _The twins have a favorite bedtime story – the story of their parents' relationship.

"Mommy? Can you and Daddy tell us the story again?" Sally Anne Hawke, the first born of Caitlin and Stringfellow Hawke's twin daughters, asked one night just as they were getting ready for bed.

"Sally Anne, haven't you and your sister been listening the last five times we've told you?" String asked his older daughter. "Don't you ever get tired of hearing it?"

Sally Anne fixed her father with the same impish grin Caitlin always used on him, and said, "Nope, Daddy." Hawke turned to his wife with a look that said, _'We've created _**two**_ monsters.' _Caitlin simply smiled and picked up Saoirse Marie. "I suppose you want to hear the story again, too, huh?"

"_Please, Mommy?"_ came from both girls simultaneously, followed by an equally earnest, _"Please, Daddy?"_ As they set the girls back on the floor, Caitlin and Hawke sighed and glanced at one another knowingly.

"Okay, okay. You two go brush your teeth, and we'll be in to tell you the story," Stringfellow sighed as his children scampered down the hall to their bathroom, before they once again heard the story of how their parents fell in love. "Again," Caitlin sighed as they watched their daughters.

"We ought to just tape record it, and leave it for them to listen to every night," String chuckled as he watched his daughters. "It would make our lives a whole lot easier."

"Yeah, it would," Caitlin agreed as they walked to the childrens' bedroom, "but they wouldn't enjoy it as much. So, do you want to start this time, or do I get to?"

"Why don't you start it," String replied with a smile as he squeezed Caitlin closer to him, and gently kissed the top of her head. "Besides, we should enjoy every minute we can with the girls," he told his wife. "Won't be too long, they won't want anything to do with us."

"Don't remind me, Hawke," Caitlin sighed, knowing that her babies would all too soon be teenagers, then grown young women with designs of marriages of their own. _If Hawke approves of any of the boys they date, _Caitlin thought to herself as they waited for the girls to finish in the bathroom. Once they were done, they all sat on the floor in the girls' bedroom, String holding Sally Anne and Caitlin holding Saoirse Marie.

"Well, girls...your daddy and I didn't always love each other, you know," Caitlin began. "In fact, there was a time when we didn't even really _like _each other that much. See, I had come from a faraway place called Texas, to visit with Daddy, here in California. And, I didn't have an easy time finding him at first...I had to dial the first 300 S. Hawkes in the phone book," Caitlin chuckled as she remembered the expression on String's face.

"That's right," String picked up the story. "But she finally found me working on an airplane that your Grandpa Dom had. I kept dropping a piece and she kept picking it up to give to me, but I always dropped it again. Finally, Mommy told me, 'you know, you could wear this around your neck," Caitlin smiled as she pictured Hawke's expression that day, and both their daughters giggled.

"Daddy, did you _really _not like Mommy?" Saoirse Marie asked from Caitlin's lap.

"Not at first, Saoirse," String admitted. "Mommy had to be real stubborn with me to get me to like her...and even more so to get me to love her," Hawke answered his daughter as honestly as he could. _Until that one, fateful day..._Hawke thought to himself as he began telling the story of the day he realized how he felt about Caitlin.

"_How about giving me a hand with this mount, String?" Dom asked, and switched on a radio laying on the desk as he did so. A song had just finished, a country song that String didn't recognize, but then the DJ came on with a dedication. "This goes out as a special dedication to one person...a guy named Stringfellow Hawke," the DJ said, and Dom turned a quizzical look at his young friend, who shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "Mr. Hawke, whoever you are, all the person that requested this song told me to say was this – you better listen to the lyrics," the DJ concluded, then announced,_ _"Here's Kenny Rogers' "Love Will Turn you Around."_

_You can run, you can hide_

_never let it inside,_

_keep living your life in the dark._

_But sooner or later, that gentle persuader _

_is gonna catch up with your heart._

_Make you a dreamer, believer, _

_believing in love. _

_String glanced over at Dom, who was shaking his head and smiling. Now I know why she kicked me out of the office, Dom thought to himself...and why she took off. If I know String...he's more than a little ticked off right now. Out loud, he said, "String, I hope you're..." Hawke's sharp glare cut Dominic off, and he realized, Mamma Mia, I think String really **is** listening!_

_Hawke figured Caitlin had to have been the one who requested the song._

_Right when a man's doing all that he planned,_

_and he thinks he's got just what he needs_

_Life will deliver a shock that will shiver him_

_driving him down to his knees_

_Make him start giving,_

_Living, Living again_

_Damn, Cait...could you **be **any more obvious? Hawke cursed in his mind. She was obviously trying a new tactic in her seemingly never-ending efforts to get Hawke to see her as more than "just a friend." The problem was, even though Hawke knew he'd never admit it, even to Dom, and especially to Caitlin...it was working. Of course, I wouldn't exactly call a temperamental redhead a 'gentle persuader,' Hawke told himself as the song continued._

_Well, it's your mind_

_that tricks you into leaving every time_

_Love will turn you around,_

_turn you around_

_Well, it's your heart_

_that talks you into staying where you are_

_Love will turn you around,_

_turn you around_

_Suddenly, Hawke felt something he hadn't felt in a long time – a genuine admiration for the feisty, and, Hawke had to admit, very attractive redhead who had come into their lives a few short months ago. Only she would have the gall to do something like that, Hawke laughed to himself as he contemplated the lyrics he'd just heard – and he had to admit...the lyrics did have a point. So, he resigned himself to listen a little longer._

_Out of the blue, she reaches for you_

_and you tell her you don't have the time_

_So you move away fast but you know it won't last,_

'_Cause you can't get her off of your mind._

_Thoughts are burning,_

_Turning, they're turning around_

_Dom went to change the station, but Hawke said, "No. Leave it, Dom," with a forcefulness that surprised them both. Mamma Mia...maybe he really is listening, Dom silently prayed to the patron saint of all hopeless people._

_Hawke had to admit to himself – that last verse sounds a lot like the way I've treated Cait recently, and he felt a large pang of guilt at what he'd done...or more accurately, what he hadn't done. _

_How do you know when to stay or to go?_

_and how do you know when it's real?_

_You won't need a sign to make up your mind,_

'_Cause you've got your heart at the wheel_

_You wanna start sharing,_

_Caring, caring again._

_As the song went into the cycle of repeat choruses that signaled its end, Hawke stood motionless, and for the first time in a long time, completely speechless. He knew he had to do something...but what? Then, the idea hit him. "Dom...I hate to do this, but there's something I've got to do. You okay by yourself for awhile?"_

"So, Daddy went off for a while and Mommy came back to help Grandpa Dom," Stringfellow said.

"And then, Grandpa Dom and I were sitting and relaxing, because we had been working really hard...and a nice man brought a whole bunch of flowers for Mommy," Caitlin picked up the story. "But, I didn't know who the flowers came from, until your daddy came back."

"What did Daddy do, Mommy?" Saoirse demanded. Hawke had already figured out that Saoirse was the more curious of his daughters, so he wasn't surprised at the question.

"He did the last thing I ever would have expected, Saoirse," Caitlin replied honestly. "He told me that he had sent the flowers, and that he loved me. Then, he invited me up here for dinner that night...just the two of us," Caitlin sighed as she remembered the events of that evening, and Hawke could see Saoirse smile upon hearing the explanation.

"Daddy? What's a 'gentle persuader'?" Sally asked, remembering some of the lyrics she'd heard about.

_Oh, boy. How do I explain that one? _"Well, Sally, a 'gentle persuader' is somebody who wants something really, really bad...and keeps after the person who has what they want, until they get it," String said. "Mommy wanted Daddy's heart...and she kept after me until she got it," Hawke winked at his wife as he said it.

"Then, did we come?" Sally asked.

Hawke and Caitlin both looked at each other. "Not quite yet, Sally Anne. Daddy and I still had to figure out how we felt about each other," Caitlin continued. "But the more time we spent together, both here and with your Grandpa Dom, we just knew that we were meant for each other, and Daddy asked me to marry him," she continued. "Your daddy was so nervous, I didn't think he'd get the words out...but he finally did...and I said I would marry him," Caitlin sighed as she began recounting the events of the happiest day of her life.

_The familiar bridal march began, and Caitlin appeared in the cabin doorway on her mother's arm. Slowly, the two of them traversed the distance to Hawke, and he could already see tears glistening in Caitlin's hazel eyes. Finally, Maggie gave Caitlin's hand to Stringfellow, and whispered, "Thank you, Stringfellow Hawke."_

"_Maggie...it's my pleasure," Stringfellow smiled, then he and Caitlin turned toward the judge to begin the ceremony._

"_Dearly beloved...we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shannessy. Theirs has not been an easy road, to reach this time and this place, but they are here now; and that is a sign of the deep and abiding love that resides in both of their hearts. Any person who can show due cause why these two should **not **wed...let him speak now, or forever hold his peace." The judge went silent for a moment, during which both Hawke and Caitlin held their breath._

"_Stringfellow Hawke," the judge began, pausing as Hawke and Caitlin both released the breaths they had been holding, "Do you take Caitlin O'Shannessy to be your wife? To love, honor, and cherish, until death do you part?" Hawke smiled and answered, "I do."_

"_Caitlin O'Shannessy, do you take Stringfellow Hawke to be your husband? To love, honor, and cherish, until death do you part?" Hawke saw the tears glistening in her eyes, as she stated proudly, "Yes. I do."_

"_May I have the rings, please?" Saint John handed both rings over to the judge._

_Stringfellow, take Caitlin's ring...place it on the third finger of her left hand...and repeat after me. _

_With this ring..."_

"_With this ring..."_

"_I thee wed."_

"_I thee wed." Caitlin thought she saw a few tears form in Stringfellow's eyes as the judge turned to her. "Caitlin, take Stringfellow's ring...place it on the third finger of his left hand...and repeat after me._

_With this ring..."_

"_With this ring..."_

"_I thee wed."_

"_I thee wed." There was no mistaking the bright tears in her blue-green eyes, and Hawke knew right then and there – hers was the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. _

"_Stringfellow, Caitlin, by the power vested in me by the great State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Stringfellow, you may kiss the bride." Hawke didn't need any more encouragement, as he pulled Caitlin to him for their first kiss as husband and wife. "Ladies and gentlemen...may I introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke!"_

"_Then _did we come?" Saoirse this time.

"Not quite yet," Caitlin answered her youngest child. "You two came into our lives about a year later...and now, you're here! And, we're a family, just like I hoped we'd be," Caitlin finished.

"Daddy, how come it took you so long to like Mommy?" Saoirse again.

"Well, sweetheart, your daddy was kinda dumb that way," String admitted, and both he and Caitlin were shocked when Saoirse replied, "Daddy...you weren't _'kinda' _dumb, you were _very _dumb! But," she said with the same impish grin her mother gave him, "I'm glad you're not dumb anymore. Now you love Mommy, and Mommy loves you. And, we're all happy!" Saoirse and Sally both giggled as Hawke looked over at his wife.

"Yeah, honey," String answered, as he fought a lump in his throat. "Now, we're all very happy. Okay, then. You've heard the story, again, and now it's time for bed." Caitlin and Hawke helped their children say their prayers, then tucked them into bed and kissed both girls good night. As they closed the door to their bedroom and walked back towards the stairs to their own bedroom, Stringfellow turned to Caitlin and said, "And we all lived, happily ever after. And, we'll tell them the same story tomorrow night."

"You think so?" Caitlin asked her husband as she leaned closer to him.

"I'm counting on it," Stringfellow replied with his familiar boyish grin. "Let's face it, Cait...I think they'll want that as their bedtime story for at _least_ the next four or five years. So, we better enjoy telling it. And you know what? I _do_ enjoy telling our kids that story."

"You know," Caitlin said with her familiar impish grin, "Saoirse was right."

"In what way?" Hawke asked, as they reached the stairs.

Caitlin gave him her best come-hither look and took his hand. "You were..._very, **very **dumb," _she whispered as she tugged him up the stairs. Hawke's eyes took on a distinctively predatory gleam as he chased her the rest of the way.


End file.
